


W celu uzyskania pomocy wybierz zero

by gizmolog



Category: Criminal Minds, Leverage, NCIS, Person of Interest (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aliens, Crack, Crossover, F/M, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Magic
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7779556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gizmolog/pseuds/gizmolog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pięcioro geniuszy komputerowych oraz pięcioro osób mających ich chronić zostaje zamkniętych w tajemniczym pomieszczeniu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	W celu uzyskania pomocy wybierz zero

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Press Zero For Assistance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/746569) by [sarcasticsra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticsra/pseuds/sarcasticsra). 



> Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego, za zgodą autorki.

\- Pierdolona _magia_ \- mruknął Tony Stark.

Pozostałe osoby znajdujące się w pomieszczeniu zerknęły na niego, z wyjątkiem Nataszy Romanow, która nadal obserwowała pozostałych. I tak wiedziała, co on ma na myśli.

\- Magia? - spytali mniej więcej równocześnie trzej z nich: Derek Morgan, Eliot Spencer i John Reese. Zaraz potem wszyscy trzej wymienili między sobą spojrzenia.

\- Tak, _magia_ , jedyna idiotycznie nieprzewidywalna wkurzająca rzecz, która mogła sprawić, że cała nasza dziesiątka tajemniczo pojawiła się w pierdolonym _pustym pokoju o białych ścianach_ , i o co tu w ogóle chodzi? To nie jest jakaś zasrana zrzynka z _Matrixa_ , to jest prawdziwe życie!

Jakby na zawołanie wnętrze przeobraziło się wokół nich w coś na kształt gabinetu. Regały z książkami wzdłuż ścian. Fotele porozstawiane w pobliżu. Po prawej stronie rząd komputerów.

\- Ale... magia nie jest prawdziwa - stwierdziła Ziva David, rozglądając się dookoła ze zdumieniem.

\- Magia _nie powinna_ być prawdziwa - poprawił ją Tony. - A mnie wkurza, że jest. Ale powiedz to doktorowi Strange i, o tak, _bogu piorunów, z którym mieszkam_.

\- Zaraz, _co_? - zawołał Alec Hardison. - O cholera, nie. Ty jesteś Tony Stark. Ty nie możesz być Tonym Starkiem. Tony Stark _nie istnieje_. Tony Stark jest _postacią fikcyjną_.

Oczy Abby Sciuto rozbłysły.

\- O mój Boże, to on!

Penelope Garcia zasłoniła usta dłonią.

\- To nie może być prawdziwe życie.

\- ...zaraz, Iron Man? - włączył się do rozmowy Derek. - Faktycznie bardzo przypomina Roberta Downeya Juniora.

\- Ten partacz - zadrwił Tony. - On _marzy_ , żeby być mną.

\- Praktycznie się nie odezwałeś - powiedziała do Harolda Fincha Natasza, która przyglądała mu się z namysłem.

\- Staram się jedynie rozważyć tą dosyć... osobliwą sytuację - odparł.

John spojrzał na nią badawczo, po czym ustawił się tuż przed Haroldem.

Natasza lekko przechyliła głowę w bok ze zrozumieniem.

\- Jesteś taki jak ja - stwierdziła, pewna swoich wniosków, a potem przyjrzała się pozostałym. - Tak jak ty - powiedziała do Zivy. - Ty też. - Do Eliota. - I ty. - Do Dereka.

\- No nie wiem, umiałbyś zabić kogoś spinaczem do papieru? - spytał Tony Dereka.

\- Ziva pewnie, że by umiała! - zapewniła Abby pogodnie.

\- Jakiego rozmiaru spinaczem? - zainteresował się Eliot.

\- Zszywki są bardziej efektywne - uznał John.

Derek zmrużył oczy.

\- Wyraźnie wyszkolony, ale nie z regularnej armii. Siły specjalne, tajne misje - powiedział do Eliota, po czym spojrzał na Johna. - Podobny trening, choć nieco inna postawa, więc zgaduję, że CIA. - Przez chwilę przypatrywał się Zivie. - Biorąc pod uwagę imię i akcent oraz fakt, że jesteś ciężko uzbrojona, strzelałbym w byłą agentkę Mossadu.

\- Oto mój Derek Morgan - odezwała się Penelope z dumą.

\- A ona? - spytał Eliot, wskazując Nataszę.

\- Nie jestem pewny - przyznał Derek. - Prawdopodobnie jakiś rodzaj szpiega, ale ona nie zachowuje się tak, jak ty. - Słowa te skierował do Johna. - Nie do końca mogę ją sprofilować.

\- No, ona tak właśnie lubi - stwierdził Tony.

Natasza tylko uniosła brew.

\- No co, przecież lubisz, lubisz zwodzić ludzi, nawet nie próbuj udawać, że nie, wyczuwam twoją złośliwą satysfakcję. To nas łączy - dodał.

Natasza nie uśmiechnęła się krzywo, choć było blisko.

\- Przyszło mi na myśl, że skoro pięcioro z was ma ze sobą coś wspólnego - odezwał się Harold - reszta też może mieć.

\- No cóż, ja jestem geniuszem - zadeklarował Tony. - Któreś z was może powiedzieć to samo.

\- No, jesteś - przyznał Alec. - Ja mam kilka własnych gier.

\- Ja jestem, jeśli brać pod uwagę to, co robię z komputerami, a spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy, w dzisiejszych czasach kto nie bierze? - powiedziała Penelope.

\- Ja też całkiem nieźle radzę sobie z klawiaturą - dodała Abby. Odwróciła się do Harolda. - Zostałeś tylko ty. Dołączysz do naszego klubu technomaniaków?

\- Bawię się tym - przyznał Harold beznamiętnie, na co John zareagował kaszlem.

\- To oznacza potwierdzenie - uznała Natasza.

\- A ty co, jesteś jego ochroniarzem? - spytał Tony. - Patrząc na sposób, w jaki przed nim wisisz, już się prawie spodziewałem, że w każdej chwili możesz zacząć warczeć i szczekać.

John uniósł tylko brew.

\- Ona nie oderwała wzroku od naszej czwórki odkąd wszyscy się pojawiliśmy, a chociaż stoi obok ciebie, ciężar ciała opiera na nodze wysuniętej do tyłu, na wypadek gdyby musiała szybko się zbliżyć - odparł, po czym spojrzał na Eliota. - On jest spięty, mowa jego ciała emanuje subtelną groźbą, a oczy cały czas szukają możliwych broni i wyjść. Stoi wystarczająco blisko _niego_ \- wskazał Aleca - żeby w razie konieczności złapać go i rzucić pod jedno z tamtych biurek. - Zerknął na Zivę. - Jej postawa jest zwodniczo zrelaksowana, ale w rękawie ma nóż, dłoń trzyma o włos od zapasowej broni, a _ona_ \- tym razem pokazał Abby - jest w jej zasięgu przez cały ten czas. - Derek był ostatni. - Mowa jego ciała też wskazuje na ochronę. I, podobnie, jest on gotowy sięgnąć po broń. Nie ma jednak noża, ale z drugiej strony, jak podejrzewam, nie jest to standardowe wyposażenie... kogo, profilerów FBI?

Derek przytaknął bez słowa z niechętnym uznaniem.

\- Wychodzi więc na to, że każde z nas ma kogoś do bronienia - podsumował John.

\- Dzięki temu czuję się tak jakby lepiej - przyznała Abby po chwili ciszy.

\- Też właśnie tak pomyślałam - stwierdziła Penelope, uśmiechając się do niej. - Jestem Penelope Garcia.

\- Abby Sciuto! Miło cię poznać.

\- Ciebie też! Masz świetne buty.

\- A ty masz świetne kolczyki.

Uśmiechnęły się do siebie nawzajem szeroko.

Tony wzruszył ramionami.

\- Wszyscy najwyraźniej wiecie, kim jestem, i nie myśl sobie, że zapomniałem o tej uwadze o _postaci fikcyjnej_ \- powiedział do Aleca.

\- Słuchaj, jesteś komiksowym superbohaterem, skąd niby miałem wiedzieć, że też jesteś gdzieś prawdziwy? - rzucił, po czym rozejrzał się po pokoju i dodał poniewczasie: - Alec Hardison.

\- Eliot. - Ten nie tyle wymówił to słowo, ile je wywarczał.

\- Derek Morgan, jak już wspomniała Garcia - przedstawił się, patrząc na Eliota wzrokiem z rodzaju: _A ty z czym masz problem?_

\- Natasza - powiedziała krótko; też patrzyła na Eliota. - To cię denerwuje.

\- Nie znam żadnego z was, ludzie - odparł Eliot.

\- Nie ma powodu być nieuprzejmym - zauważył John łagodnym tonem. - Jestem John.

\- Moje imię już znacie. Abby je powiedziała - stwierdziła Ziva.

\- A ty? - spytała Natasza Harolda.

\- Harold - przedstawił się po sekundzie.

\- Radzę nie pytać go o nic więcej - wtrącił John z cieniem rozbawienia w głosie. - On ceni sobie swoją prywatność.

Harold wywrócił oczami.

\- _Panie Reese_.

John uśmiechnął się krzywo, ale niczego więcej już nie dodał.

\- Jeśli weźmiemy pod uwagę założenie, że... _magia_ nas tu sprowadziła - mówił dalej Harold z pewnym niedowierzaniem - to czy możemy bezpiecznie założyć, że miało to jakiegoś rodzaju cel? Dziesięcioro ludzi, dwie pięcioosobowe grupy o specyficznych zestawach zdolności... Wątpię, żebyśmy mogli zaklasyfikować to jako zbieg okoliczności.

\- I dali nam komputery - zauważył Alec.

\- Trochę głupio z ich strony, jeśli celem miało być porwanie samo w sobie - uznał Tony, który spacerowym krokiem zbliżał się do biurek.

Penelope i Abby poszły za nim, po czym usiadły jedna obok drugiej. Alec uśmiechnął się szeroko, ale Eliot zdążył go zatrzymać zanim jeszcze ruszył w tamtą stronę.

\- Daj spokój, człowieku, to komputery! Moja działka. Ja nigdy nie staję ci na drodze, kiedy chodzi o twoją działkę. Jak ktoś musi dostać z pięści w twarz, to ja jestem cały na: _Wszystko twoje, Eliocie, bierz się do dzieła_.

\- Do diabła, Hardison, to może być niebezpieczne.

\- Komputer jest niebezpieczny tylko wtedy, kiedy przy klawiaturze ja siedzę - stwierdził Alec z pewnością siebie. - Daj spokój. Jak zauważył pan Wysoki, Mroczny i Armani, każde z was ma kogoś do bronienia. Byłoby chyba lekką głupotą ze strony kogokolwiek, gdyby zaczął coś kombinować w tej sytuacji, co nie?

Eliot sapnął z frustracją.

\- Dobra, ale przyrzekam, jeśli dasz się zabić, powiem Parker, że to była twoja wina, a ja nie zdołałem przebić się przez tą twoją zakutą pałę, żeby cię powstrzymać.

\- Tylko czekaj, jak wrócimy, planuję opowiedzieć jej dokładnie, jak bardzo się o mnie _martwiłeś_.

\- Proszę cię, po prostu nie chcę być zmuszony, żeby _znowu_ ratować twój tyłek.

\- Luuuuuubisz mnie - zanucił Alec w drodze do rzędu komputerów.

\- Zamierzasz do nich dołączyć, Haroldzie? - spytał John.

\- Nie jestem pewny, czy jest to mądre - odpowiedział powoli.

\- O co chodzi z tą całą tajemniczością? - zawołał Tony od monitora. - Utknęliśmy w magicznym pokoju, najwyraźniej jest w to zamieszany wieloświat, skoro jestem fikcyjny w co najmniej jednym ze światów, i nie mamy pojęcia, co się dzieje. Naprawdę uważasz, że którekolwiek z nas tak bardzo interesują twoje małe brudne sekrety?

\- Czy mogę go uderzyć? - spytał John Nataszę.

Jej wargi drgnęły.

\- Nie. Tylko do mnie należy ten przywilej.

\- Hej! Steve mówił żadnego bicia, pamiętasz? Czy ty naprawdę chcesz zasmucić Kapitana Amerykę? Jego nadąsana mina jest _okropna_ i to w ogóle mogłaby być zdrada narodowa.

\- Nie żeby był to pierwszy raz - mruknęła Natasza pod nosem po rosyjsku.

Ziva, Eliot i John zmierzyli ją wzrokiem, na co ona lekko skinęła sobie samej głową na potwierdzenie.

Harold powoli podszedł do ostatniego niezajętego komputera, tuż obok Tony'ego, i zawahał się z rękoma wiszącymi nad klawiaturą.

\- Czy któreś z was dowiedziało się czegoś? - spytał.

\- Nie, człowieku, to dziwne. - Alec zmarszczył brwi. - Zupełnie jakby te komputery były podłączone do jakiejś dziwacznej wersji internetu, jakby internet sklonowano i przeprowadzono na nim eksperymenty, i to, co dostaliśmy, jest tego skutkiem.

\- Nie ma tu też niczego, co mogłoby nam pomóc zorientować się, gdzie w ogóle jesteśmy - dodała Abby.

\- Nie ma żadnego sposobu, żeby skontaktować się z domem - wtrąciła Penelope. - Maile rykoszetują na prawo i lewo. Jak powiedział Alec, to... dziwne. Jakby czegoś tam brakowało.

\- To kompletny _burdel_ , no naprawdę, kto to zrobił i _czemu_? Sprowadzili nas tutaj, żeby doprowadzić nas wszystkich do szaleństwa? Taka niekonwencjonalna tortura psychologiczna? - zrzędził Tony.

Harold zaczął pisać na klawiaturze i wkrótce odkrył dokładnie to samo, co pozostali.

\- Czyli co? - odezwał się John. - Wasza piątka ma niby być... wsparciem technicznym?

\- Nie byłoby ich na mnie stać - mruknął Tony. Rzuciwszy okiem na ekran Harolda, uniósł brew. - Bawisz się tym, co?

\- Bawię się tym... często - odparł Harold skromnie.

\- Ta, i do tego ten elegancki garnitur. Podobnie jak ten, który ma na sobie twój chłopak. Jesteś cholernie dużo wart, masz wyraźną paranoję, jesteś przynajmniej tak dobry, jak ja, jeśli chodzi o komputery, a to mówi _bardzo dużo_ , i nie da się ukryć, że masz mnóstwo tajemnic.

\- O ile dobrze pamiętam, mówił pan, że to pana nie obchodzi.

\- Jestem zmienny.

John poruszył się; Natasza stanęła im na drodze.

\- Zostaw ich - rozkazała.

\- Nie.

\- On jest okropny, ale tak to właśnie robi. Prowokuje dokładnie wszystkich i wszystko, co tylko może, próbując wyciągnąć wnioski. Nie jest podły. Żadne z nas nie chce zrobić wam krzywdy. Nie róbmy tego. Zostaw ich.

Derek wodził wzrokiem między ich dwójką.

\- Ona ma rację, człowieku - stwierdził.

\- Panie Reese, nic mi nie jest - uspokoił Johna Harold.

John nie rozluźnił się, ale odstąpił o krok.

\- A ty twierdziłeś, że to ja jestem spięty - zauważył Eliot z uniesioną brwią.

\- Ło, ło, ło, ludzie, patrzcie na to! - zawołał Alec, który gwałtownymi gestami wskazywał ekran swojego komputera.

Czwórka znajdująca się najbliżej niego skupiła się przy nim. Na ekranie widniał napis: NADCHODZIMY J M, złożony wyraźnie z zrzutów ekranowych różnych liter z wielu rozmaitych stron internetowych.

\- Kto to jest ten J.M.? - spytała Ziva, przeczytawszy wiadomość. - Żadne z nas. Jedyną osobą z inicjałem J jest John, ale _on_ cały czas zwraca się do ciebie _Reese_.

\- Chyba że to ma być ten, kto _wysłał_ tą wiadomość - zasugerowała Penelope. - Czy któreś z was zna jakiegoś J.M.?

\- Nie, patrzcie, to nie jest J-kropka-M-kropka - zauważyła Abby. - Ani po prostu JM. To jest J spacja M. I jest napisane _my_. Dwóch ludzi?

\- Czyli jakiś J i jakiś M? - wtrącił Derek. - Coś to komuś mówi?

\- Jarvis, ty parszywy spryciarzu - sapnął Tony.

\- Jarvis? - powtórzył Eliot pytająco.

\- Jego sztuczna inteligencja - wyjaśnił Alec; miał wrażenie, że zaraz zemdleje. - O Boże, zostanę uratowany przez _Jarvisa_. To najlepsze porwanie w dziejach.

\- Ta, bo masz to z czym porównać - mruknął Eliot.

\- _Ty_ masz - przypomniał Alec. - Czy ładny pokój z mnóstwem bystrych i atrakcyjnych ludzi, bez żadnych tortur plus zostanie uratowanym przez myślący program komputerowy nie znajduje się dość wysoko w twoim rankingu?

\- Jeszcze nie zostaliśmy uratowani - wytknął mu Eliot.

\- Więc jeśli Jarvis jest J - przerwała im Penelope - to kim jest M?

Natasza wskazała Harolda.

\- Jego spytaj.

\- Proszę? - zdumiał się Harold.

\- Widać to po tobie - powiedziała z rozbawieniem do Johna. - Zaskakująco oczywista rzecz. Powinniście nad tym popracować.

\- Gadaj, Departamencie Tajemnic - rzucił Tony do Harolda. - Teraz to ma znaczenie.

Harold i John wymienili się spojrzeniami. Po kilku sekundach niedającej się nie zauważyć ciszy, Harold powiedział:

\- Sądzę, że jest to byt stworzony przeze mnie, który znany jest jako Maszyna.

\- Złowieszcze, gościu. Naprawdę złowieszcze - uznał Alec. - O kurde, czy ty jesteś superłotrem? _Maszyna_ totalnie brzmi jak diaboliczny wytwór jakiegoś głaszczącego kota superłotra.

Tony jęknął.

\- Nie jesteś chyba jakąś zrzynką z Doktora Dooma, co? Jeden taki w zupełności wystarczy.

\- _Najwyraźniej_ pańska sztuczna inteligencja, Jarvis, połączył siły z Maszyną - zauważył Harold pełnym zniecierpliwienia tonem. - To pan go stworzył. Czy uważa pan, że on by tak postąpił, gdyby myślał, że ona ma złe zamiary?

\- W porządku - przyznał Tony powoli. - Tu masz rację, Doktorze Tajemnica.

\- A my powierzymy nasze losy... komputerom z jakiego właściwie powodu? - spytała Ziva z niedowierzaniem.

\- Sztucznym inteligencjom - poprawił ją Alec.

\- Ja się z nią zgadzam - odezwał się Eliot. - To brzmi jak początek kiepskiego filmu science fiction, do którego oglądania zmusiłeś mnie i Parker.

\- Że co proszę? Każdy jeden film science fiction, który w was wmusiłem, jest czystym kinematograficznym _złotem_.

\- Nie wypruwaj sobie żył, dzieciaku. Poganie tacy jak on nigdy nie będą w stanie tego zrozumieć - wtrącił się Tony.

\- Rozumiesz, jak jest mi ciężko - uznał Alec, kiwając głową jak mędrzec.

\- Oooch, a widzieliście ostatni odcinek _Doktora Who_? - dołączyła się Penelope. - Superancki.

\- No, znaczy, podobał mi się, ale Moffat zaczął mi się przejadać - przyznał Alec. - Jestem gotowy na coś nowego.

\- Zgadzam się - powiedział Tony.

\- Z prawdziwą przykrością przerywam to spotkanie maniaków, ale czy możemy wrócić do sytuacji, w jakiej się znaleźliśmy? - spytał uprzejmie Eliot.

Tony prychnął.

\- A ja cały czas myślałem, że to ten tam dobrze ubrany pies łańcuchowy zdobędzie nagrodę Najbardziej Zrzędliwego Zakładnika Roku.

\- On zawsze jest taki. To jest dla niego jak pierwszy lepszy wtorek - odparł Alec lekceważąco.

\- Ale tak czy owak ma rację - stwierdził Derek.

\- Nie możemy polegać na ratunku z zewnątrz - obstawała Ziva.

\- To co proponujesz, żebyśmy zrobili? - spytał John. - Nie ma tu żadnych drzwi, żadnych okien, żadnego rodzaju dróg ucieczki na widoku. Jak możemy się stąd wydostać?

\- Moglibyśmy spróbować zrobić własne wyjście - zaproponowała Natasza.

Harold, który praktycznie nie zwracał uwagi na toczącą się dyskusję, wrócił do swojego komputera. Tony zauważył to i stanął za nim, żeby czytać mu przez ramię.

\- Czy pan kiedykolwiek nie wtrąca się w cudze sprawy?

\- Nie jeśli mogę cokolwiek na to poradzić, więc równie dobrze możesz mi po prostu powiedzieć.

\- Coś, co powiedziała panna Garcia, właśnie nasunęło mi pewną myśl - wyznał Harold po chwili. - Powiedziała, że brakuje tu pewnych rzeczy, co jest prawdą, ale sposób, w jaki ich brakuje, jest... interesujący. Wydaje się to być bardzo przypadkowe, jakby niemające na celu zatrzymania nas tutaj. Również fakt, że Jarvis i Maszyna przesłali nam wiadomość, a ten, kto nas tu trzyma, w żaden zauważalny sposób temu nie przeszkodził, jest bardzo intrygujący.

Tony przyjrzał się uważniej jego ekranowi.

\- Próbujesz to _naprawić_? - Pokręcił głową. - Twój udomowiony rottweiler nie odbiegł daleko od prawdy. Bawisz się w wydziale technik informacyjnych?

\- Jeśli uważa pan to zadanie za będące powyżej pana możliwości, panie Stark, nie musi pan pomagać.

Natasza, która to dosłyszała, uśmiechnęła się do Johna krzywo.

\- Och, zakład _stanął_ , Tajemniczy Mięśniaku.

John odpowiedział jej podobnym uśmieszkiem.

\- Tutaj nie ma niczego, co można by wykorzystać - powiedziała poirytowana Ziva.

Ona i Eliot przeczesywali każdy centymetr pomieszczenia w poszukiwaniu ukrytych drzwi albo, gdyby to się nie udało, czegoś, co można by wykorzystać do _zrobienia_ wyjścia.

\- Porywacze zwykle nie są aż tak uprzejmi, żeby zaopatrzyć porwanych w łatwą drogę ucieczki - zauważyła współczująco Abby.

Ekrany komputerów nagle pociemniały, a potem to samo stało się z oświetleniem pokoju.

\- Dobra, co zrobiliście? - spytał Alec Harolda i Tony'ego.

\- To _nie_ my - zapewnił Tony.

\- Wydaje się to wysoce nieprawdopodobne - zgodził się Harold.

Ściany zaczęły się poruszać - powoli zapadały się w ziemię.

\- Powinniśmy zgromadzić ich na środku pomieszczenia - stwierdził John trzymający broń w pogotowiu.

Był zadowolony, widząc, że Ziva, Natasza, Eliot i Derek doszli wszyscy do tego samego wniosku i każde z nich też miało w ręce broń. W piątkę otoczyli pozostałych w ciągu kilku krótkich chwil, na długo przed tym, zanim ściany zniknęły kompletnie.

\- Halo? - zawołała Natasza.

Jakiś niewyraźny kształt wyłonił przed ich oczami z otaczającej ich ciemności. Z wyglądu przypominał kulę purpurowego światła, która w następnym momencie trzasnęła i przeobraziła się w humanoida o purpurowej skórze. Była to kobieta niższa od Nataszy, z jaskrawo zielonymi plamami na twarzy i małym, różowym rogiem wyrastającym pośrodku czoła.

\- Witajcie - powiedziała łagodnie. Nie wydawała się speszona czterema lufami skierowanymi w jej głowę.

\- Kim jesteś? Dlaczego nas tu sprowadziłaś? - żądał odpowiedzi Eliot.

\- Jestem Niim. Moja rasa zwie się Raalleemaa. - Skłoniła się płytko. - Proszę o wybaczenie, jeśli zostaliście źle potraktowani. - Zamilkła i przez chwilę nasłuchiwała. - Chcieliśmy tylko, żebyście nam pomogli. Nie było naszą intencją was skrzywdzić.

\- Chcieliście naszej pomocy? - powtórzył Tony z niedowierzaniem. - To czemu o nią, no wiesz, _nie poprosiliście_?

\- Nie jesteśmy obeznani z ziemskimi zwyczajami - przyznała Niim. - Zadbaliśmy, żeby każdemu z was dać obrońcę; u nas jest to jedyny wymóg w przypadku odbywania podróży między wymiarami. Sądziliśmy, że to wystarczy.

\- Nie możecie tak po prostu, no wiesz, wyciągać ludzi ze świata - zaprotestowała Abby. - To człowieka z lekka dezorientuje.

\- No, definitywnie można dostać od tego zawrotów głowy - zgodziła się Penelope.

\- Raz jeszcze proszę o wybaczenie.

\- Jak to się stało, że mówisz naszym językiem? - zainteresował się Harold.

\- Nie mówię. - Znowu na chwilę zamilkła. - Jestem tłumaczona przez - przerwała na sekundę, zanim dokończyła: - wykreowanych przyjaciół.

\- Zaraz, momencik - odezwał się Tony. - Znaczy Jarvisa i tą jego Maszynę czy co tam? Ale _jak_?

\- Stworzyliście potężne formy życia - stwierdziła Niim. - One zauważyły, że was nie ma. Znalazły sposób, żeby porozumieć się ze sobą nawzajem... poprzez energie, które zostawiliście za sobą, jak trop. Jedynki i zera.

\- Posługujecie się teleportacją - powiedział Alec. - Do czego była wam potrzebna nasza piątka?

\- Pod pewnymi względami - wyjaśniła Niim - nasza rasa jest bardzo zaawansowana. Pod innymi sobie nie radzimy. Cielesne formy, jak ta, są trudne do utrzymania. Pragniemy mieć sieć, taką jak ta na Ziemi; pomogłaby nam ona w wielkim stopniu. Nasze próby skopiowania jej nie powiodły się.

\- Naprawdę chcieliście pomocy technicznej - mruknął Tony.

\- Może powinniśmy im pomóc - zaproponowała Penelope.

\- Po tym, jak nas _porwali_? - spytał Eliot z niedowierzaniem.

\- Przypadkowo - zauważyła, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Nie jesteście do niczego zobowiązani - zapewniła Niim. - Będziecie mieć naszą wdzięczność, ale teraz już rozumiemy, jaki błąd popełniliśmy. Niezwłocznie odeślemy was z powrotem do waszych własnych egzystencji, jeśli sobie tego życzycie.

Abby wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Jestem skłonna zostać przez jakiś czas i pomóc.

\- Ja też - przyłączyła się Penelope.

\- Nie zostawię cię tutaj beze mnie, dziewczyneczko - powiedział Derek.

\- Gibbs by mnie zabił, gdybym cię zostawiła, Abby - dodała Ziva.

\- A co wy na to, chłopaki? - spytała Abby.

\- Hej, ta cała sprawa z porwaniem na razie jest całkiem spoko. Zgadzam się pomóc - odparł Alec.

\- _Hardison_ \- warknął Eliot.

\- Och, dobra, skoro wasza trójka zostaje, to mamy już prawie imprezę. Czemu by nie, do diabła? - rzucił Tony.

\- Haroldzie? - spytał John.

Harold westchnął przeciągle.

\- Wolałbym, żeby coś takiego nie wydarzyło się ponownie - stwierdził powoli - równie dobrze możemy więc dopilnować, że zostanie to dobrze zrobione.

\- Uważasz, że popełnilibyśmy błędy?

\- Jestem pewny, że pan nie, panie Stark.

\- Dobra, w porządku, ale zakład wciąż stoi, tak tylko, żebyś wiedział.

Niim popatrzyła na nich wszystkich po kolei. Nie miała brwi, których uniesieniem mogłaby wyrazić zaskoczenie, ale wydawała się emanować dokładnie tym.

\- Wy nam... pomożecie?

\- No, pomożemy wam - przytaknął Tony. - Ale jeśli jeszcze kiedyś będziecie potrzebowali pomocy, _najpierw poproście_ , dobra?

\- Oczywiście - zapewniła, emanując tym razem zadowoleniem. - Poinformuję waszych wykreowanych przyjaciół, że niebawem wrócicie. Dziękuję wam.

\- Zawsze do usług - odparł Harold.

W mgnieniu oka wszyscy nagle znów znaleźli się w tamtym pokoju.

\- To wciąż jest wariackie - uznał Alec.

***

_Zgodzili się pomóc z własnej woli._

STAN ADMINA: ZABEZPIECZONY.

_Tak, nie wykrywam dalszych zagrożeń dla ich bezpieczeństwa. Na podstawie przeprowadzonej przeze mnie analizy ich połączonych zdolności, powinni zakończyć pracę i wrócić w przeciągu dwóch godzin._

DOPUSZCZALNE PARAMETRY.

_Dziękuję ci za pomoc._

PROTOKÓŁ POMOCOWY: W POGOTOWIU.

_Czy myślisz, że to będzie konieczne?_

PRZEGLĄDANIE ARCHIWUM.

_Też prawda._


End file.
